1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of forming an active pattern, a display substrate formed by the same, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of forming an active pattern, a display substrate formed by the same, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate which can simplify the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) to drive a pixel electrode in a display device includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and an active pattern forming a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The active pattern includes a channel layer including amorphous silicon, polysilicon or an oxide semiconductor.
As the display device becomes highly integrated, an element forming area, in particular, an area corresponding to an active pattern has reduced, and a length of the channel layer has shortened. Accordingly, a technique to form an active pattern including a nano-wire has developed. For example, a method of forming the active pattern including the nano-wire includes a method of forming the active pattern using lithography and etching processes, and a method of directly developing the active pattern on a substrate using a catalyst.
The method of forming the active pattern using the lithography and etching processes has advantages in forming the active pattern by a process compatible with a conventional semiconductor process and in forming the channel relatively uniformly in a desired area. However, the method of forming the active pattern using the lithography and etching processes has disadvantages of complicated processes and expensive facilities required to perform the method.
On the other hand, the method of directly developing the active pattern on the substrate using the catalyst has an advantage of inexpensiveness in forming the active pattern while the method has a disadvantage of difficulties in forming a high quality active pattern in a desired area.